


There Will Come Soft Rain

by rybuggs



Category: The Falcon Banner (Podcast), The Falcon Banner Saga
Genre: Fluff, M/M, anyways this was written in a tender frenzy at like 2 a, it's technically edward but im saying elias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rybuggs/pseuds/rybuggs
Summary: bad soft drabble I wrote at 2 am





	There Will Come Soft Rain

He’s on his third attempt at successfully turning the page of the book he's currently reading when another hand appears, gently pushing his trembling fingers out of the way and flipping to the next for him. He doesn’t need to glance at the small smattering of moles on the inside of the pale wrist to know who it belongs to.  
“Thanks,” he says quietly, his tired eyes shifting up to meet the other man's sapphire blue ones.  
“Mmm.” Elias hums in acknowledgement from where he;s sat on the edge of the desk in the stateroom of the Excalibur. Darien hadn’t heard him enter, though that could be because he probably just teleported, his brain reminds him, because apparently he can just do that now.  
“Whatcha reading?” Elias asks with a small nod to the worn looking book currently on Darien’s desk.  
“Collection of some Orion folk tales,” he shrugs, “figured it’d be a nice break from all the Peligia stuff.”  
Elias’ eyebrows knit together as he shifts closer “A break from Peligia?” he raises a hand and places the back of it onto his boyfriend’s forehead, “Are you feeling alright? Should I get Kyr to come take a look at you?”  
Darien rolls his eyes and a small smile creeps onto his face as he relaxes into the large chair and gently winds an arm around Elias’ waist, “I’m just tired of it,” his other hand joins the first and he pulls Elias closer, “tired of Peligia, tired of the war, and the pain, and the dying,” he sighs, turning his head back towards the great stern windows, showing the endless expanse of stars reaching past the system they're in, and breathes out a weary sigh, “tired of it all.”  
Hands brush up under his jaw and gently drag his face so that he’s looking back up into brilliant blue eyes, stable and grounding. Elias doesn’t speak but the soft expression on his face, the warm look in his eyes, say I know, and I'm sorry, and Me too. He lets another sigh escape as he leans his head against the chest of the man he loves. Elias’ hands move to comb softly through Darien's hair and he gazes warmly down at him for a moment.  
“We could just go, you know, run away, find somewhere nice, get a dog,” he says, a lopsided grin making its way onto his face.  
Darien looks up from where he's snuggled against Elias’ chest and quirks an eyebrow, “You want a dog?” he asks  
“You don’t!?” Elias bursts out incredulously, leaning back a bit to stare at the other in disbelief, “You know, out of everything, this might actually be the deal breaker.”  
“No, I don't want the responsibility of a dog.”  
“We’ll just make James take care of it,” Elias responds matter-of-factly.  
“Sorry, I’m gonna have to take it back to the part where James is present in our fantasy lives?” Darien tilts his head and smiles.  
“Well do you think that he’s just gonna let you leave?” Elias straightens his back and crosses his arms, “Come on Dee, we’ve gotta keep this a little bit realistic.”  
Darien lets out a laugh and they just look at each other for a moment, wide grins settled on far too tired faces, and let themselves have this, have each other.  
“Come on,” Elias says after a minute, standing and slipping their hands together, “Let’s go to bed.”  
Darien follows suit in standing up and kisses him, the wide grins plastered upon their faces making it a bit difficult, “Okay.”  
And maybe they're in the middle of a war that seems intent on killing everyone they know and love, and maybe half of the universe wants them dead, maybe things are confusing and complicated and oh so exhausting. But, none of that matters right now, because right now they are two men who are so incredibly consumed in their love for one another that it feels like the sheer power of it can fix all of that, or at least make it easier, make the hurt, and the death, and the tears ever so slightly less unbearable. And maybe, just maybe, it can.


End file.
